The present invention relates to compositions, kits comprising these compositions, and methods for using these compositions for durable non-permanent shaping or for durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber, including human keratinous fibers, by applying to the at least one keratinous fiber compositions which comprise at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain, and, in certain embodiments, at least one film forming agent different from the at least one compound, and heating the at least one keratinous fiber. These compositions may both impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber and durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber.
In today""s market, many consumers prefer the flexibility of non-permanent hairstyles, that is, those styles obtained via non-permanent shaping of the hair. Typically, such non-permanent styles disappear when the hair is wetted, especially when the hair is washed with water and/or shampoo. Methods for non-permanent shaping of keratinous fibers include, for example, brushing, teasing, braiding, the use of hair rollers, and heat styling, optionally with a commercially available styling product. Non-limiting examples of heat styling include blow drying, crimping and curling methods using elevated temperatures (such as, for example, setting hair in curlers and heating, and curling with a curling iron and/or hot rollers).
While such compositions and methods may provide for non-permanent shaping of keratinous fibers, many consumers desire a higher degree of styling than most commercially available products and methods employing these products provide. For example, many consumers desire compositions and methods that improve non-permanent curl formation. There is a need, therefore, for compositions and methods for non-permanent shaping of keratinous fibers that result in a higher degree of styling, such as non-permanent curl formation.
Further, many people desire compositions and methods for retaining a particular non-permanent shape or style of keratinous fibers such as hair. A common way to retain a particular hairstyle is with the use of a hairspray, typically applied after styling the hair. Other methods to retain a hairstyle or shape of keratinous fibers include the use of mousses, gels, and lotions. The materials in these compositions are generally film forming agents, resins, gums, and/or adhesive polymers.
While such compositions and methods may provide for non-permanent shaping of keratinous fibers, many consumers desire compositions and methods for durable retention of a particular non-permanent shape or style of keratinous fibers such as hair, such as, for example, those that hold or maintain a shape of a keratinous fiber until the keratinous fiber is washed with water and/or shampoo. Further, many consumers desire compositions and methods that allow hair to retain a particular shape longer than untreated hair, even after washing or shampooing the hair.
Thus, while commercially available compositions may provide temporary setting benefits, many consumers desire a higher level of retention or hold. Good holding power is one attribute a consumer looks for in styling products for keratinous fibers. Specifically, curl retention under conditions of changing humidity, for example changes to a higher humidity, is sought after by the consumer. Further, good curl retention in damaged hair is important to the consumer since the hair fiber has been weakened and will be less likely to maintain the curl. Therefore, there is also a need for methods for durably retaining a shape of keratinous fibers even under conditions of high humidity, such as at atmospheric humidity above 40%.
Sugars and sugar derivatives are one class of the countless number of compounds that have been added to hair care compositions. Documented uses of sugars in hair care compositions include: the use of glucose to improve the tactile and elastic properties of natural hair (Hollenberg and Mueller, SOFW J. 121(2) (1995)); the use of glucose for hair damage prophylaxis and damaged hair repair (Hollenberg and Matzik, Seifen, Oele, Fette, Wachase 117(1) (1991)); the use of glucose in shampoos (J04266812, assigned to Lion Corp.); the use of trehalose for moisture retention (J06122614, assigned to Shiseido Co. Ltd.); a composition for the lanthionization of hair comprising a sugar (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,737 and 5,641,477, assigned to Avlon Ind. Inc.); the incorporation of xylobiose into cosmetic compositions to provide enhanced moisture retention and reduce excessive roughness and dryness of the skin and hair (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,838, assigned to Suntory Ltd.); a composition for the regeneration of hair split-ends that contains at least one mono- or di-saccharide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,545, assigned to Henkel); hair care compositions to improve hair strength, hold and volume that contain C5 to C6 carbohydrates such as glucose; the use of fucose in a hair treatment to prevent split ends (DE29709853, assigned to Goldwell GMBH); and the use of saccharides in a shampoo to improve combing properties and control hair damage (J09059134, assigned to Mikuchi Sangyo KK).
In essence, sugars have been applied to hair for countless reasons from moisturizing to enhancing hair growth (J10279439, assigned to Kureha Chem. Ind. Co. Ltd.). Clearly, however, not all sugars are the same and not all sugars impart the same properties when applied to a keratinous fiber.
The inventors have envisaged the application to at least one keratinous fiber of at least one composition comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. In particular, the inventors have discovered that compositions and methods using these compositions comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain, and heating the at least one keratinous fiber are useful for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or for durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber.
Thus, to achieve at least one of these and other advantages, the present invention, in one aspect, provides a composition for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain, and at least one film forming agent different from the at least one compound, wherein the at least one compound and the at least one film forming agent are present in an amount effective to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber. In one embodiment, the composition is heat-activated.
In another embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a method for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber (i) at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain and (ii) at least one film forming agent different from the at least one compound; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, wherein the at least one compound and at least one film forming agent are present in an amount effective to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber, and further wherein the composition is applied prior to or during heating.
The present invention, in another aspect, provides a composition for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain, wherein the at least one compound is present in an amount effective to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber. In one embodiment, the composition is heat-activated.
In another embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a method for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber, wherein the at least one compound is present in an amount effective to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber, and further wherein the composition is applied prior to or during heating.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a kit for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least one compartment, wherein a first compartment comprises a first composition comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. In one embodiment, at least one compartment comprises at least one additional sugar, different from the at least one compound, and in another embodiment, at least one compartment comprises at least one film forming agent.
Certain terms used herein are defined below:
xe2x80x9cAt least onexe2x80x9d as used herein means one or more and thus includes individual components as well as mixtures/combinations.
xe2x80x9cDurable retention of a shapexe2x80x9d as used herein means that, following at least six shampoos after treatment, treated hair still retains the ability to retain a particular shape after styling as compared to the ability of untreated hair to retain a particular shape after styling.
xe2x80x9cDurable shaping,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to holding or keeping a shape of a keratinous fiber until the keratinous fiber is washed with water and/or shampoo. Retention of a shape can be evaluated by measuring, and comparing, the ability to retain a curl under conditions of high relative humidity of the treated hair and of the untreated hair in terms of Curl Efficiency (for example, see Examples 1 and 2).
xe2x80x9cHeatingxe2x80x9d refers to the use of elevated temperature (i.e., above 100xc2x0 C.). In one embodiment, the heating in the inventive method may be provided by directly contacting the at least one keratinous fiber with a heat source, e.g., by heat styling of the at least one keratinous fiber. Non-limiting examples of heat styling by direct contact with the at least one keratinous fiber include flat ironing, and curling methods using elevated temperatures (such as, for example, setting hair in curlers and heating, and curling with a curling iron and/or hot rollers). In another embodiment, the heating in the inventive method may be provided by heating the at least one keratinous fiber with a heat source which may not directly contact the at least one keratinous fiber. Non-limiting examples of heat sources which may not directly contact the at least one keratinous fiber include blow dryers, hood dryers, heating caps and steamers.
xe2x80x9cA heat-activatedxe2x80x9d composition, as used herein, refers to a composition which, for example, shapes the at least one keratinous fiber better than the same composition which is not heated during or after application of the composition. Another example includes composition which retains a shape of at least one keratinous fiber better than the same composition which is not heated during or after application.
xe2x80x9cHigh humidityxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to atmospheric humidity above 40%.
xe2x80x9cKeratinous fibersxe2x80x9d as defined herein may be human keratinous fibers, and may be chosen from, for example, hair.
xe2x80x9cNon-permanent shapingxe2x80x9d of keratinous fibers, as used herein, refers to a method of setting keratinous fibers in a particular shape or style which does not comprise breaking and reforming disulfide bonds within a keratinous fiber.
xe2x80x9cNon-permanent shapexe2x80x9d of keratinous fibers, as used herein, refers a shape or style of keratinous fibers obtained without breaking and reforming disulfide bonds within a keratinous fiber.
xe2x80x9cOligosaccharidesxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to compounds generally comprising from two to ten monosaccharide units, which may be identical or different, bonded together.
xe2x80x9cPolysaccharidesxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to compounds generally comprising greater than ten monosaccharide units, which may be identical or different, bonded together.
xe2x80x9cPolymersxe2x80x9d as defined herein comprise copolymers (including terpolymers) and homopolymers.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed. Reference will now be made in detail to exemplary embodiments of the present invention.
As described above, sugars have been used in hair care compositions and other treatments for their moisture retaining properties. However, it was unexpectedly discovered by the present inventors that, in addition to retaining moisture, a certain class of sugars imparted a durable non-permanent shape or durable retention of a non-permanent shape or style to at least one keratinous fiber. In particular with respect to hair, compounds chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain were found to impart good curl formation to the at least one keratinous fiber, and to prevent such curls from drooping, for example, due to humidity. Further, these compounds may impart to the at least one keratinous fiber an ability to retain a particular style even after shampooing the at least one keratinous fiber subsequent to treatment with a composition comprising at least one such compound. This is particularly true when the compounds are applied to the hair, and then the hair is heated.
Thus, the invention provides compositions for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising (i) at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain and, optionally, (ii) at least one film forming agent, wherein the at least one compound and, optionally, the at least one film forming agent are present in an amount effective either to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber, depending on the embodiment. In one embodiment, the composition is heat-activated. In another embodiment, the composition both imparts a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber and durably retains a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may further comprise at least one additional sugar.
The present invention also provides methods for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or for durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising applying to the at least one keratinous fiber a composition comprising (i) at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain and, optionally, (ii) at least one film forming agent; and heating the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may be applied prior to or during heating. Further, the at least one compound and, optionally, the at least one film forming agent are present in an amount effective either to impart a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber or to durably retain a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber, depending on the embodiment. In one embodiment, the composition both imparts a durable non-permanent shape to the at least one keratinous fiber and durably retains a non-permanent shape of the at least one keratinous fiber. The composition may further comprise at least one additional sugar.
According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the at least one compound may be used in conjunction with at least one film-forming agent, such as, for example, film forming polymers and resins. For example, the film forming polymers may be chosen from cationic polymers, anionic polymers and nonionic polymers. Non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent are those listed at pages 1744 to 1747 of the CTFA International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 8th edition (2000).
Abies Balsamea (Balsam Canada) Resin
Acrylamide/Ammonium Acrylate Copolymer
Acrylamides Copolymer
Acrylamides/DMAPA Acrylates/Methoxy PEG Methacrylate Copolymer
Acrylamide/Sodium Acrylate Copolymer
Acrylamidopropyltrimonium Chloride/Acrylamide Copolymer
Acrylamidopropyltrimonium Chloride/Acrylates Copolymer
Acrylates/Acetoacetoxyethyl Methacrylate Copolymer
Acrylates/Ammonium Methacrylate Copolymer
Acrylates Copolymer
Acrylates/Diacetoneacrylamide Copolymer
Acrylates/Dimethicone Copolymer
Acrylates/Dimethylaminoethyl Methacrylate Copolymer
Acrylates/Ethylhexyl Acrylate Copolymer
Acrylates/Hydroxyesters Acrylates Copolymer
Acrylates/Octylacrylamide Copolymer
Acrylates/PVP Copolymer
Acrylates/Stearyl Acrylate/Dimethicone Acrylate Copolymer
Acrylates/VA Copolymer
Acrylates/VA Crosspolymer
Acrylic Acid/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Adipic Acid/CHDM/MA/Neopentyl Glycol/Trimellitic Anhydride Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Diethylene Glycol/Glycerin Crosspolymer
Adipic Acid/Diethylenetriamine Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Dilinoleic Acid/Hexylene Glycol Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Dimethylaminohydoroxypropyl Diethylenetriamine Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Epoxypropyl Diethylenetriamine Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Fumaric Acid/Phthalic Acid/Tricyclodecane Dimethanol Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Isophthalic Acid/Neopentyl Glycol/Trimethylolpropane Copolymer
Adipic Acid/Neopentyl Glycol/Trimellitic Anhydride Copolymer
Albumen
Allyl Stearate/VA Copolymer
Aminoethylacrylate Phosphate/Acrylates Copolymer
Aminoethylpropanediol-Acrylates/Acrylamide Copolymer
Aminoethylpropanediol-AMPD-Acrylates/Diacetoneacrylamide Copolymer
Ammonium Acrylates/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Ammonium Acrylates Copolymer
Ammonium Alginate
Ammonium Polyacrylate
Ammonium Styrene/Acrylates Copolymer
Ammonium VA/Acrylates Copolymer
AMP-Acrylates/C1-18 Alkyl Acrylates/C1-8 Alkyl Acrylamide Copolymer
AMP-Acrylates Copolymer
AMP-Acrylates/Diacetoneacrylamide Copolymer
AMP-Acrylates/Dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate Copolymer
AMPD-Acrylates/Diacetoneacrylamide Copolymer
Astragalus Gummifer Gum
Avena Saliva (Oat) Kernel Protein
Benzoic Acid/Phthalic Anhydride/Pentaerythritol/Neopentyl Glycol/Palmitic Acid Copolymer
Brassica Campestris/Aleurites Fordi Oil Copolymer
Butadiene/Acrylonitrile Copolymer
Butoxy Chitosan
Butyl Acrylate/Ethylhexyl Methacrylate Copolymer
Butyl Acrylate/Hydroxyethyl Methacrylate Copolymer
Butyl Acrylate/Styrene Copolymer
Butylated Polyoxymethylene Urea
Butylated PVP
Butyl Benzoic Acid/Phthalic Anhydride/Trimethylolethane Copolymer
Butyl Ester of Ethylene/MA Copolymer
Butyl Ester of PVM/MA Copolymer
Calcium Carboxymethyl Cellulose
Calcium Carrageenan
Calcium/Sodium PVM/MA Copolymer
C1-5 Alkyl Galactomannan
Candelilla Wax Hydrocarbons
Carboxybutyl Chitosan
Carboxymethyl Chitosan
Carboxymethyl Chitosan Succinamide
Carboxymethyl Dextran
Carboxymethyl Hydroxyethylcellulose
Castor Oil/IPDI Copolymer
Cellulose Acetate
Cellulose Acetate Butyrate
Cellulose Acetate Propionate
Cellulose Acetate Propionate Carboxylate
Cellulose Gum
Cetearyl Dimethicone/Vinyl Dimethicone Crosspolymer
Chitosan
Chitosan Adipate
Chitosan Ascorbate
Chitosan Formate
Chitosan Glycolate
Chitosan Lactate
Chitosan PCA
Chitosan Salicylate
Chitosan Succinamide
Collodion
Copaifera Officinalis (Balsam Copaiba) Resin
Copal
Corn Starch/Acrylamide/Sodium Acrylate Copolymer
Corn Starch/Modified
DEA-Styrene/Acrylates/DVB Copolymer
Dibutylhexyl IPDI
Didecyltetradecyl IPDI
Diethylene Glycolamine/Epichlorohydrin/Piperazine Copolymer
Diethylhexyl IPDI
Diglycol/CHDM/Isophthalates/SIP Copolymer
Diglycol/Isophthalates/SIP Copolymer
Dihydroxyethyl Tallowamine/IPDI Copolymer
Dilinoleic Acid/Glycol Copolymer
Dilinoleyl Alcohol/IPDI Copolymer
Dimethicone Copolyol/IPDI Copolymer
Dimethicone Copolyol Polyacrylate
Dimethicone/Sodium PG-Propyldimethicone Thiosulfate Copolymer
Dimethiconol/IPDI Copolymer
Dioctyldecyl IPDI
Dioctyldodecyl IPDI
Divinyldimethicone/Dimethicone Copolymer
Divinyldimethicone/Dimethicone Crosspolymer
DMAPA Acrylate/Acrylic Acid/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Dodecanedioic Acid/Cetearyl Alcohol/Glycol Copolymer
Ethylcellulose
Ethylene/Acrylic Acid Copolymer
Ethylene/Acrylic Acid/VA Copolymer
Ethylene/Calcium Acrylate Copolymer
Ethylene/MA Copolymer
Ethylene/Magnesium Acrylate Copolymer
Ethylene/Methacrytate Copolymer
Ethylene/Propylene Copolymer
Ethylene/Sodium Acrylate Copolymer
Ethylene/VA Copolymer
Ethylene/Zinc Acrylate Copolymer
Ethyl Ester of PVM/MA Copolymer
Euphorbia Cerifera (Candelilla) Wax
Flexible Collodion
Formaldehyde/Melamine/Tosylamide Copolymer
Galactoarabinan
Glycereth-7 Hydoxystearate/IPDI Copolymer
Glyceryl Polyacrylate
Glyceryl Polymethacrylate
Glycol Rosinate
Gutta Percha
Hexylene Glycol/Neopentyl Glycol/Adipic Acid/SMDI/DMPA Copolymer
Hydrogenated Brassica Campestris/Aleurites Fordi Oil Copolymer
Hydrogenated Rosin
Hydrogenated Styrene/Butadiene Copolymer
Hydrolyzed Gadidae Protein
Hydrolyzed Wheat Protein
Hydrolyzed Wheat Protein/Dimethicone Copolyol
Phosphate Copolymer
Hydrolyzed Wheat Protein/PVP Crosspolymer
Hydroxybutyl Methylcellulose
Hydroxyethylcellulose
Hydroxyethyl Chitosan
Hydroxyethyl Ethylcellulose
Hydroxyethyl/Methoxyethyl Acrylates Copolymer
Hydroxypropylcellulose
Hydroxypropyl Chitosan
Hydroxypropyl Guar
Hydroxypropyl Methylcellulose
Hydroxypropyl Methylcellulose Acetate/Succinate
Isobutylene/Ethylmaleimide Hydroxyethylmaleimide Copolymer
Isobutylene/MA Copolymer
Isobutylene/Sodium Maleate Copolymer
Isomerized Linoleic Acid
Isophorone Diamine/Isophthalic Acid/Trimethylolpropane Copolymer
Isopropyl Ester of PVM/MA Copolymer
Lauryl Acrylate/VA Copolymer
Lauryl Methacrylate/Glycol Dimethacrylate Copolymer
Maltodextrin
Mannan
Methacryloyl Ethyl Betaine/Acrylates Copolymer
Methoxypolyoxymethylene Melamine
Methyl Ethylcellulose
Methyl Methacrylate/Acrylonitrile Copolymer
Methyl Methacrylate Crosspolymer
Myrica Cerifera (Bayberry) Fruit Wax
Myroxylon Balsamum (Balsam Tolu) Resin
Myroxylon Pereirae (Balsam Peru) Resin
Nitrocellulose
Nylon-12/6/66 Copolymer
Octadecene/MA Copolymer
Octylacryamide/Acrylates/Butylaminoethyl Methacrylate Copolymer
Oxymethylene/Melamine Copolymer
PEG-150/Decyl Alcohol/SMDI Copolymer
PEG-150/Stearyl Alcohol/SMDI Copolymer
Perfluorononylethyl Stearyl Dimethicone
Phthalic Anhydride/Adipic Acid/Castor Oil/Neopentyl Glycol/PEG-3/Trimethylolpropane Copolymer
Phthalic Anhydride/Benzoic Acid/Glycerin Copolymer
Phthalic Anhydride/Benzoic Acid/Trimethylolpropane Copolymer
Phthalic Anhydride/Butyl Benzoic Acid/Propylene Glycol Copolymer
Phthalic Anhydride/Glycerin/Glycidyl Decanoate Copolymer
Piperylene/Butene/Pentene Copolymer
Polianthes Tuberosa Extract
Polyacrylamide
Polyacrylamidomethylpropane Sulfonic Acid
Polyacrylate-1
Polyacrytate-2
Polyacrylic Acid
Polybeta-Alanine
Polybeta-Alanine/Glutaric Acid Crosspolymer
Polybutyl Acrylate
Polybutylene Terephthalate
Polychlorotrifluoroethylene
Polydiethyleneglycol Adipate/IPDI Copolymer
Polydimethylaminoethyl Methacrylate
Polyester-1
Polyethylacrylate
Polyethylene
Polyethylene Terephthalate
Polyethylglutamate
Polyethylmethacrylate
Polyglucuronic Acid
Polyglyceryl-2 Diisostearate/IPDI Copolymer
Polyisobutene
Polylysine
Polymethacrylamidopropyltrimonium Methosulfate
Polymethacrylic Acid
Polymethyl Acrylate
Polymethylglutamate
Polymethyl Methacrylate
Polyoxyisobutylene/Methylene Urea Copolymer
Polyoxymethylene Melamine
Polypentene
Polyperfluoraperhydrophenanthrene
Poly-p-Phenylene Terephthalamide
Polyquaternium-1
Polyquaternium-2
Polyquaternium-4
Polyquaternium-5
Polyquaternium-6
Polyquaternium-7
Polyquaternium-8
Polyquaternium-9
Polyquaternium-10
Polyquaternium-11
Polyquaternium-12
Polyquaternium-13
Polyquaternium-14
Polyquaternium-15
Polyquaternium-16
Polyquaternium-17
Polyquaternium-18
Polyquaternium-19
Polyquaternium-20
Polyquaternium-22
Polyquaternium-24
Polyquaternium-27
Polyquaternium-28
Polyquaternium-29
Polyquaternium-30
Polyquaternium-31
Polyquaternium-32
Polyquaternium-33
Polyquaternium-34
Polyquaternium-35
Polyquaternium-36
Polyquaternium-37
Polyquaternium-39
Polyquaternium-43
Polyquaternium-44
Polyquaternium-45
Polyquaternium-46
Polyquaternium-47
Polyquaternium-48
Polyquaternium-49
Polyquaternium-50
Polysilicone-6
Polysilicone-8
Polysilicone-11
Polystyrene
Polyurethane-1
Polyurethane-2
Polyurethane-4
Polyurethane-5
Polyvinyl Acetate
Polyvinyl Alcohol
Polyvinyl Butyral
Polyvinylcaprolactam
Polyvinyl Chloride
Polyvinyl Imidazolinium Acetate
Polyvinyl Laurate
Polyvinyl Methyl Ether
Polyvinyl Stearyl Ether
Potassium Carbomer
Potassium Carrageenan
PPG-26/HDI Copolymer
PPG-17/IPDI/DMPA Copolymer
PPG-12/SMDI Copolymer
PPG-7/Succinic Acid Copolymer
PPG-26/TDI Copolymer
Pseudotsuga Menziesii (Balsam Oregon) Resin
PVM/MA Copolymer
PVM/MA Decadiene Crosspolymer
PVP
PVP/Dimethlylaminoethylmethacrylate/Polycarbamyl Polyglycol Ester
PVP/Dimethlylaminoethylmethacrylate Copolymer
PVP/Dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate/Polycarbamyl Polyglycol Ester
PVP/Eicosene Copolymer
PVP/Hexadecene Copolymer
PVP Montmorillonite
PVP/Polycarbamyl Polyglycol Ester
PVP/VA Copolymer
PVP/VA/Itaconic Acid Copolymer
PVP/VA/Vinyl Propionate Copolymer
Quatermium-22
Rosin
Rubber Latex
Serum Albumin
Shellac
Sodium Acrylatevinyl Alcohol Copolymer
Sodium Acrylates Copolymer
Sodium Acrylates/Acrolein Copolymer
Sodium Acrylates/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Sodium Carbomer
Sodium Carboxymethyl Chitin
Sodium Carboxymethyl Starch
Sodium Carrageenan
Sodium C4-12Olefin/Maleic Acid Copolymer
Sodium DVB/Acrylates Copolymer
Sodium Isooctylene/MA Copolymer
Sodium MA/Diisobutylene Copolymer
Sodium MA/Vinyl Alcohol Copolymer
Sodium Polyacrylate
Sodium Polymethacrylate
Sodium Polystyrene Sulfonate
Sodium PVM/MA/Decadiene Crosspolymer
Sodium Styrene/Acrylates Copolymer
Sodium Tauride Acrylates/Acrylic Acid/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Starch/Acrylates/Acrylamide Copolymer
Starch Diethylaminoethyl Ether
Stearamidopropyl Dimethicone
Steareth-10 Allyl Ether/Acrylates Copolymer
Stearylvinyl Ether/MA Copolymer
Styrax Benzoin Gum
Styrene/Acrylates/Acrylonitrile Copolymer
Styrene/Acrylates/Ammonium Methacrylate Copolymer
Styrene/Acrylates Copolymer
Styrene/Allyl Benzoate Copolymer
Styrene/DVB Copolymer
Styrene/Isoprene Copolymer
Styrene/MA Copolymer
Styrene/Methacrylamide/Acrylates Copolymer
Styrene/Methylstyrene/Indene Copolymer
Styrene/PVP Copolymer
Styrene/VA Copolymer
Sucrose Benzoate/Sucrose Acetate Isobutyrate/Butyl Benzyl Phthalate Copolymer
Sucrose Benzoate/Sucrose Acetate/Butyl Benzyl Phthalate/Methyl Methacrylates Copolymer
Sucrose Benzoate/Sucrose Acetate Isobutyrate Copolymer
TEA-Acrylates/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
Terephthalic Acid/Isophthalic Acid/Sodium
Isophthalic Acid Sulfonate/Glycol Copolymer
Tosylamide/Epoxy Resin
Tosylamide/Formaldehyde Resin
Tricontanyl PVP
Triethylene Glycol Rosinate
Trimethylolpropane Triacrylate
Trimethylpentanediol/Isophthalic Acid/Trimellitic
Anhydride Copolymer
Triticum Vulgare (Wheat) Protein
Tromethamine Acrylates/Acrylonitrogens Copolymer
VA/Butyl Maleate/Isobornyl Acrylate Copolymer
VA/Crotonates Copolymer
VA/Crotonates/Methacryloxybenzophenone-1 Copolymer
VA/Crotonates/Vinyl Neodecanoate Copolymer
VA/Crotonates/Vinyl Propionate Copolymer
VA/Crotonic Acid/PEG-20M Copolymer
VA/DBM Copolymer
VA/Isobutyl Maleate/Vinyl Neodecanoate Copolymer
VA/Vinyl Butyl Benzoate/Crotonates Copolymer
Vinyl Acetate
Vinyl Caprolactam/PVP/Dimethylaminoethyl
Methacrylate Copolymer
Yeast Betaglucan
Yeast Polysaccharides
Zein
In one embodiment, the at least one film forming agent may be chosen from water soluble compounds, oil soluble compounds and compounds soluble in organic solvents. According to the present invention, the at least one film forming agent may be present in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 30% of active material by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 10% of active material by weight. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the at least one film forming agent according to the present invention may be commercially available, and may come from suppliers in the form of a dilute solution. The amounts of the at least one film forming agent disclosed herein therefore reflect the weight percent of active material.
Other non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent include copolymers derived from (i) at least one vinyl monomer comprising at least one quaternary ammonium group and (ii) at least one additional monomer chosen from acrylamide, methacrylamide, alkyl acrylamides, dialkyl acrylamides, alkyl methacrylamides, dialkyl methacrylamides, alkyl acrylate, alkyl methacrylate, vinyl caprolactone, vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl esters, vinyl alcohol, maleic anhydride, propylene glycol, and ethylene glycol.
Further non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent include:
vinyl acetate/vinyl tert butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,203, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference;
N-octylacrylamide/methyl methacrylate/hydroxypropyl methacrylate/acrylic acid/tert-butylamino-ethyl methacrylate copolymers such as those sold by NATIONAL STARCH under the name xe2x80x9cAMPHOMER LV-71xe2x80x9d;
corn starch/polyvinylpyrrolidone copolymers such as Corn Starch Modified sold by National Starch and Chemicals under the name Amaize(copyright);
vinylpyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers such as those sold by BASF under the name xe2x80x9cLUVISKOL VA 64 Powderxe2x80x9d;
vinyl acetate/crotonic acid/vinyl neodecanoate terpolymers such as those sold by NATIONAL STARCH under the name xe2x80x9cRESYN(copyright) 28-2930xe2x80x9d;
acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymers such as those sold by BASF under the name xe2x80x9cULTRA-HOLD 8xe2x80x9d;
acrylic acid/acrylates/hydroxyacrylates/succinic acid copolymers such as Acrylates/C1-2 succinates hydroxyacrylates copolymer sold by ISP as ALLIANZ LT-120;
vinyl acetate/crotonic acid (90/10) copolymers such as those sold by BASF under the name xe2x80x9cLUVISET CA 66xe2x80x9d;
acrylic acid/methacrylic acid/acrylates/methacrylates copolymers such as Acrylates Copolymer sold by Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA); and
vinylcaprolactam/vinylpyrrolidone/dimethylamino ethyl methacrylate copolymers such as those sold by GAF under the name xe2x80x9cPOLYMER ACP-1018xe2x80x9d.
Further non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent include:
copolymers derived from (i) 1-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and (ii) 1-vinyl-3-methylimidazolium salt (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-16), which is commercially available from BASF Corporation under the LUVIQUAT tradename (e.g., LUVIQUAT FC 370);
copolymers derived from reaction of (i) vinylcaprolactam and (ii) vinylpyrroldone with methylvinylimidazolium methosulfate, (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-46), which is commercially available from BASF;
copolymers derived from (i) vinylpyrrolidone and (ii) quaternized imidazoline monomers (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-44), which is commercially available from BASF;
copolymers derived from (i) 1-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and (ii) 1-vinyl-3-methylimidazolium salt (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-16), which is commercially available from BASF Corporation under the LUVIQUAT tradename (e.g., LUVIQUAT FC 370);
poly(vinylamine), optionally quaternized;
poly-4-vinyl pyridine, optionally quaternized;
poly(ethyleneimine), optionally quaternized;
dimethyldiallylammonium chloride homopolymer (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-6);
copolymers derived from (i) acrylamide and (ii) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-7);
copolymers derived from (i) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride and (ii) sodium acrylate (CTFA designation: Polyquaternium-22); and
terpolymers derived from (i) dimethyldiallylammonium chloride, (ii) acrylic amide and (iii) sodium acrylate (CTFA designation: Polyquaternium-39).
Other non-limiting examples of the at least one film forming agent include derivatives of polysaccharide polymers such as cationic cellulose derivatives, for example, cationic cellulose, which is available from Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA) in their Polymer JR(trademark), LR(trademark) and SR(trademark) series of polymers, as salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with trimethyl ammonium substituted epoxide (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-10); polymeric quaternary ammonium salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with lauryl dimethyl ammonium-substituted epoxide (CTFA designation: polyquaternium-24), which is available from Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA) under the tradename Polymer LM-200(trademark); and cationic starch and derivatives thereof, such as quaternary starch, which is available from Croda.
In one embodiment, the at least one film forming agent is chosen from cationic polymers such as polyquaternium-16, polyquaternium-46, and polyquaternium-44. In another embodiment, the at least one film forming agent is chosen from nonionic polymers such as polymers derived from (1) corn starch and (2) polyvinylpyrrolidone; and copolymers derived from (1) vinyl acetate and (2) vinylpyrrolidone. In yet another embodiment, the at least one film forming agent is chosen from anionic polymers such as polymers derived from (1) vinyl acetate, (2) crotonic acid and (3) vinyl neodecanoate, polymers derived from (1) acrylic acid, (2) acrylates, (3) hydroxyacrylates and (4) succinic acid, and polymers derived from at least two monomers chosen from acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, esters of acrylic acid and esters of methacrylic acid. The at least one film forming agent chosen from anionic polymers can be neutralized in order to render the anionic polymers soluble.
The C3 to C5 monosaccharides according to the present invention may be chosen from any triose, tetrose and pentose. Further, the C3 to C5 monosaccharides can be chosen from the D-form, L-form and mixtures of any of the foregoing. Non-limiting examples of C3 to C5 monosaccharides include aldopentoses (such as xylose, arabinose, lyxose, and ribose), ketopentoses (such as ribulose and xylulose), aldotetroses (such as erythrose and treose), ketotetroses (such as erythrulose), aldotrioses (such as glyceraldehyde) and ketotrioses (such as dihydroxyacetone). The C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides comprising aldehyde groups (aldoses), furanoses and other ring structures. The C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be further substituted with at least one group different from the C1 to C22 carbon chain.
Derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain may be used as the at least one compound of the present invention. For example, ammonias or primary amines may react with the aldehyde or ketone group of a sugar to form an imine derivative (i.e., a compound containing the functional group Cxe2x95x90N). These imine compounds are sometimes also referred to as Schiff bases. Other non-limiting examples of derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides are hemiacetal derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides, hemiketal derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides and any oxidized derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides. These derivatives may be formed, for example, from the reaction of the aldehyde or ketone group of a sugar with an alcohol. Other exemplary derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides may also include, but are not limited to, oligosaccharides derived from C3 to C5 monosaccharides, such as xylobiose. As previously mentioned, the at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain may be further substituted with at least one group different from the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. Thus, in one embodiment, the derivatives of C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be further substituted with at least one group different from the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain.
According to the present invention, the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain may be chosen from linear, branched and cyclic C1 to C22 carbon chains, which are saturated or unsaturated. The at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain may optionally be substituted. In one embodiment, the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain is chosen from C16 to C18 carbon chains. In another embodiment, the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain is chosen from C16 carbon chains and C18 carbon chains. Non-limiting examples of C16 carbon chains are linear hexadecyl chains, and non-limiting examples of C18 carbon chains are linear octadecyl chains.
Further, the C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be substituted with the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain at any position on the sugar. For example, in one embodiment, a C3 to C5 monosaccharide is substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain at the C1 position of the C3 to C5 monosaccharide. In another embodiment, a C3 to C5 monosaccharide is substituted with the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain at at least one of the hydroxyl groups of the C3 to C5 monosaccharide. As used herein, substituted at at least one of the hydroxyl groups of a C3 to C5 monosaccharide means at least one of substitution on the hydroxyl group itself (i.e., formation of an ether linkage between the C3 to C5 monosaccharide and the C1 to C22 carbon chain) and substitution on the carbon atom to which the hydroxyl group is commonly bonded. Further, the C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be substituted with the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain at a carbon atom bearing no hydroxyl groups (i.e., a CH2 within the C3 to C5 monosaccharide or a carbon atom within the C3 to C5 monosaccharide bearing substituents other than a hydroxyl group). Further, the C3 to C5 monosaccharides may be further substituted with at least one substituent different from the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain.
According to the present invention, the at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain is present in the composition in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 5% by weight.
The compositions of the present invention as well as those of the inventive methods may further comprise at least one additional sugar which is different from the at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. The at least one additional sugar may, for example, aid in moisture retention. The effectiveness of a sugar in aiding in moisture retention may be measured by monitoring a DSC peak at a temperature ranging from 75xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C.
The at least one additional sugar may be chosen from any sugar, carbohydrate and carbohydrate moiety. Non-limiting examples of the at least one additional sugar are monosaccharides, which include, but are not limited to, three to seven carbon sugars such as pentoses (for example, ribose, arabinose, xylose, lyxose, ribulose, and xylulose) and hexoses (for example, allose, altrose, glucose, mannose, gulose, idose, galactose, talose, sorbose, psicose, fructose, and tagatose); oligosaccharides such as disaccharides (such as maltose, sucrose, cellobiose, trehalose and lactose); and polysaccharides such as starch, dextrins, cellulose and glycogen. In one embodiment, the at least one additional sugar of the invention are chosen from any aldoses and ketoses.
Further, the at least one additional sugar may be substituted or unsubstituted. For example, the at least one additional sugar may be substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. In one embodiment, the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain is chosen from linear, branched and cyclic C1 to C22 carbon chains, which are saturated or unsaturated. For example, the at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain may be chosen from C16 to C18 carbon chains (such as C16 carbon chains and C18 carbon chains). Further, for example, C16 carbon chains may be chosen from linear hexadecyl chains and C18 carbon chains may be chosen from linear octadecyl chains. In one embodiment, the at least one additional sugar is substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain at the C1 position of the at least additional one sugar.
According to the present invention, the at least one additional sugar is present in the composition in an amount generally ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 0.1% to 5% by weight.
The compositions of the present invention as well as those of the inventive methods may be in the form of a liquid, an oil, a paste, a stick, a dispersion, an emulsion, a lotion, a gel, or a cream. Further, these compositions may further comprise at least one suitable additive chosen from additives commonly used in compositions for keratinous fibers. Non-limiting examples of the at least one suitable additive include anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, fragrances, penetrating agents, antioxidants, sequestering agents, opacifying agents, solubilizing agents, emollients, colorants, screening agents (such as sunscreens and UV filters), preserving agents, proteins, vitamins, silicones, polymers such as thickening polymers, plant oils, mineral oils, synthetic oils and any other additive conventionally used in compositions for the care and/or treatment of keratinous fibers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the at least one suitable additive such that the advantageous properties of the composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The compositions of the present invention and those used in the methods of the present invention may also be provided as one-part compositions comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain and, optionally, at least one additional sugar, and further, optionally at least one film forming agent, or in the form of a multi-component treatment or kit. The skilled artisan, based on the stability of the composition and the application envisaged, will be able to determine how the composition and/or multicomponent compositions should be stored and mixed. For example, simple sugars such as C3 to C5 monosaccharides are known to be stable at pH levels ranging from 4 to 9. In compositions where the pH range is below or above these levels, the sugars would be stored separately and added to the composition only at the time of application.
Thus, the present invention also relates to a kit for durable non-permanent shaping of at least one keratinous fiber or for durable retention of a non-permanent shape of at least one keratinous fiber comprising at least one compartment, wherein a first compartment comprises a first composition comprising at least one compound chosen from C3 to C5 monosaccharides substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. In one embodiment, the first composition further comprises at least one additional sugar, different from the at least one compound, while in another embodiment, the first composition further comprises at least one film forming agent.
According to one aspect of the invention, the at least one compound suitable for the present invention is a mixture of pentoses substituted with at least one C1 to C22 carbon chain. XYLIANCE brand modified pentoses is a blend of hexadecyl glycosides and octadecyl glycosides wherein the glycosides comprise D-xylosides, L-arabinosides, and D-glucosides. XYLIANCE may be obtained from Soliance, Route de Bazancourt-51110 Pomacle, France.
Unless otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions, and so forth used in the specification and claims are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, unless indicated to the contrary, the numerical parameters set forth in the following specification and attached claims are approximations that may vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by the present invention. At the very least, and not as an attempt to limit the application of the doctrine of equivalents to the scope of the claims, each numerical parameter should be construed in light of the number of significant digits and ordinary rounding approaches.
Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as possible. Any numerical value, however, inherently contains certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements. The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention without limiting the scope as a result.